Someday We Will Win
by Anime-Lover-Dedicated
Summary: What happens when a certain some one comes from the future to the past and he took control over earth? Gohan and Goten are forced to grow up alone and into hiding. Are there no more Z fighters besides are two favorite hybrids?
1. Prologue

            **Hope you like this fanfic.**

            **Sadly I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, but I'm not making any money out of this so, don't sue me.**

**            Enjoy. **

  
Prologue: 

"No Gohan, come back!" Chichi called out to her thirteen-year-old son.

            "Don't worry mom, I'll be alright! I will defeat them like Otoussan would have!" Gohan said as he charged towards the evil group Vice who had invaded their temporary hiding place.

            Chichi watched sadly in the safety of the shadows holding her one-year-old son, Goten. Poor Gohan, he just wanted to be like his father and save the world at least once, but just like his father he was destined to do if he went up against the Vice army. Before that Raditz came, Gohan wouldn't think much about fighting, but now it's more different.

            Chichi cried silently as her son got at least five feet from the Vice. What had happened to her shy little Gohan? What happened to her innocent quiet son? Few more tears slid down her cheek as she saw her son eagerly jump into battle and fiercely kicked one of the Vice aliens.

            _When did all this torment begun? All yeah, eight years ago, when the human race finally lost it's battle over Earth. When Earth's greatest heroes and fighters were slowly killed one by one._ Chichi felt another tear slide off her chin. Oh how clearly she remembered the first day of hiding. _Goku… my sweet Goku had came home all ruffled up caring a crying Gohan who had a painful squeeze around his waist._

_            "What's wrong, what happened?" Chichi asked worriedly._

_            Goku looked up sadly into her eyes and said "Chichi quickly pack all the things we're going to need."_

_            "Why?"_

_            "Just do it! I will tell you when we're out of here."_

_            Chichi quickly packed all the food in the house, few of Goku, Chichi, and Gohan's clothes, four jugs of clear water, and five thick long blankets into one tiny capsule and then put it into her pocket. With everything they would need packed Chichi went out into the front._

_            Goku was sitting on the nimbus cloud with a five in half Gohan sleeping in his lap. When Chichi came out he looked up at her, "We're going to Bulma's then…then we'll figure out where we'll go after that."_

_            Chichi looked curiously at Goku, he was acting so different, but Chichi waited until they were in the air to ask. "Goku what's wrong?"_

_            "When I arrived at Roshi's island we had a great conversation going when we were interrupted by the presence of an high energy level. Hi said his name was Raditz and he started talking about…" Goku trailed off._

_            "About what?"_

_            "Me. He said he was my brother and he was an alien race called Sayians."_

_            "But how could he be your brother you're not a sayian…are you?"_

_            "He had a tail just like me and he head asked what had happened to mine and I said it was cut off a long time ago. Raditz had also asked why were there still humans living on Earth._

_            I asked what he was talking about and he asked if I Had hit my head was little. 'Yes.'  I said. 'You fool you had forgotten your assignment!' Then we got into another conversation (You know what happens, so I didn't bother writing that part.) and than he beat me up and started for our son Gohan, but before he had gotten to him something strange happened._

_            Some sort of tear shaped line appeared out of thin air floating about four inches above land. Out of the rip came a white and purple creature and a small 3 feet tall red creature. When Raditz eyes had landed on the purple white creature his face quickly set into fear and anger before he bowed down into the ground._

_            With an ugly smirk the creature just slowly lowered his eyes down at the bowing sayian ignoring everyone around. I quickly gathered myself and flew over to Gohan's side and picked him up, then I searched for how high his power level was; if I could somehow beat this new enemy, but…" Goku looked up into Chichi's eyes with glassy eyes. "It was to high. There was no how one of us could defeated him so, I quickly told the others to leave this place as quickly as they could and flew off with Gohan. When I was at least thirteen miles away I heard a loud explosion and an malevolence laughter." _(We all now how the laughter goes.)__

            Chichi knew this was hard on Goku; he never had ever run away from a fight in his whole entire life. Goku explained what they were going to have to do. After Goku explained everything, the rest of the flight was silent and monotonous.

            _When they had arrived at Bulma's Goku quickly asked her to make some sort of machine to block out their energy level. Bulma had hastily agreed, but she said it would take a while, so after about twenty hours of extensive waiting for the machine to exist Bulma came out of the lab with four plain bracelets._

_            "Just in case you break one you can have this extra one."_

_            "Thank you Bulma." Goku grabbed the four bracelets from Bulma's extended hand. "We'll be needing these when we go into hiding."_

_            "Why do you need these for?"_

_            "I think that thing Raditz was wearing could read our ki, so when I'm training I would be found quickly."_

_            "Oh. I guess I better make sure I make some for the rest."_

_            An awkward silence entered into the air, but was interrupted by Bulma's sniffing and wiping her tears. She walked over to Chichi and hugged her and then Goku. "I miss you both."_

_            They never saw one of their friends ever again. They went hiding into the wilderness where Gohan learned how to fight and Goku trained. They kept on hiding especially when all the main cities and armies all over the world started collapsing. Everything was going well, at least as well anything could be with a vice alien ruling over the world, until one day four of the demon's soldiers, called Vice, threaten the life of Chichi._

_            They just had a new born son named Goten and Gohan was now twelve and three quarters. Gohan had gone to get water while Goku stayed and watched their transitory home and Chichi, well let's just say natured called.  _: )_ Goku was playing with a five-day-old Goten when Goku heard Chichi's scream echoed into the forest. Hurriedly putting Goten down he ran in the direction Chichi had entered into the trees._

            One of the four Vice kicked Chichi against a tree. Chichi let out another loud anguishing scream as pain surged through her body. Through the blood flowing down into her eyes she saw them laughing at her as if this was one grand joke. Chichi tried to get up, but was forced down when a sudden burst of energy came fourth behind the farthest soldier.

            Goku felt anger pulsing in his veins as he kicked one of the Vice men's head off, then he jumped to the next nearest soldier and punched in the stomach knocking all the air out of him. One of the Vice tried to punch Goku in the back and would of made it, except for the fact that Goku was faster and he quickly grabbed his arm and flipped into the ground and for the last soldier he threw a ki ball at him, blowing him into ashes.

            Goku would still be alive if it weren't for that one careless mistake. He hadn't notice one of the Vice soldiers slowly crawling up to him. Chichi felt another tear welled up in her and flow down into her cheek.

            _Goku, thinking everything was safe, turned his back to the bodies and started towards his wife, but before he could embrace her in happiness that she was still alive he felt something painfully prick into his skin. Goku looked down and saw a needle sticking into his skin forcing some sort of green liquid into his skin. The needle was hold up by an arm of one of the half living soldiers._

_            Goku quickly threw a ki blast at him instantly killing him, but the Vice had done his job. Everything becoming blurry and dark Goku reached out for something to lean against, but his hand only contacted air. His legs gave away under him, so he fell onto the cool damp earth with everything slowly going black. The last sound he ever heard was the wailing of Chichi and her pleas for Goku not to die._

  


**So do you like it so far? Tell me please I would like to now if I should improve a little some or should I stay the same. I'm sorry if they're a little off character, this is my first fanfic you now. **

**            I killed Goku mwahaha! Wait a second, I killed Goku, why did I killed him he was one of my favorites, not my most, but still a fav.**

**Just in case your thinking things like, so what if Goku died they can still wish him back with the Dragon Balls. All I got to say to that is NO THEY CAN'T because they don't have the dragon radar and it would be really, really, really, really hard to find all the Dragon Balls without it. They also can't get the radar because Bulma also went into hiding because of the horrible army spreading everywhere. Neomail me if you go to Neopets.com or Email me, my e-mail and username are on the homepage. Well bye until next time.**


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Sorry if there are out of character _this is my first fanfic. _So do you like it so far? Tell me please I would like to now if I should improve a little some or should I stay the same. I'm sorry if they're a little off character, this is my first fanfic you now. **

**            I killed Goku mwahaha! Wait a second, I killed Goku, why did I killed him he was one of my favorites, not my most, but still a fav.**

**Just in case your thinking things like, so what if Goku died they can still wish him back with the Dragon Balls. All I got to say to that is NO THEY CAN'T because they don't have the dragon radar and it would be really, really, really, really hard to find all the Dragon Balls without it. They also can't get the radar because Bulma also went into hiding because of the horrible army spreading everywhere. Neomail me if you go to Neopets.com; my name is mage_of_mindWell bye until next time.**

Please review it really counts.

Hello again! :) I forgot to tell you that I divided my prologue in two sense I barely get time on the computer, so the next thing you'll read will beprologue part two. Sorry if this part is shorter than my last, which was also pretty short.

Disclaimer: *Sniff* No I don't own DBZ, *Sniff* but someday I might, so cross your fingers for me okay.

Enjoy the fic!

            "Gohan come back, please!" Chichi let a taer slide down her cheek. _He's going to lose; he's not strong enough yet. If I don't go after him right now I will lose my baby forever like Goku. I can't have that! _Chichi jumped out of her hiding place still holding the snoring baby Gohan.

            She slipped Goten into a well-hidden shallow hole then ran as fast as she could in the direction of Gohan. _Gohan looks as if he might win, but so did Goku. _With that thought Chichi quickened her pace.

            Gohan kicked one of the Vice reaching out to punching him, a sickening crack echoed everywhere into the city. Gohan almost lost it when he saw the Vice's head slowly tear off. Gohan wouldn't get sick by this, his dad wouldn't. (I don't really think Goku ever did that; oh well)

Gohan couldn't help, but watch as the Vice slowly fell onto his knees, then fell forward. Gohan shudder at the empty eyes staring blankly up at him from the head lying next to the leg of the headless, of course, Vice. Before he could recover from the incredibly ugly sit he felt something grab his right arm and another someone grab his left arm and pin him into the ground.

            Gohan struggled under the pressure put on to both of his arms succeeding in only lifting his arms two inches from the rocky surface. Looking up to his two captors he saw two purple and white masks. The Vice holding his right arm came closer to Gohan's face.

            "You killed my brother, squirt, so I have to make you suffer." The Vice spat at Gohan's face.

            Gohan scrunched his nose. _His breath smells really bad, maybe I should tell him that. _Before Gohan could say anything though a small sting came to his side and his whole body suddenly become paralyze.

            "Before I began my fun I first had to paralyze you so there wouldn't be anyway you could fight back and also that you're very much helpless." The Vice slipped his mask off showing green bumpy skin, two beady eyes and one slit as a nose. (He's free to date; anyone wants him? You can have him I don't want him.) The Vice stood up on his legs and smiled before kicking in the side of his stomach. _Even if I didn't beat them dad at least I'll get to see you again _was all the defenseless Gohan could think of as his body rolled over rumble from long time destroyed buildings.

            _Oh no they touched my baby with that stupid paralyzing machine._ (I don't know what to call it, so why should she?) _Got to hurry up can't let Gohan die; can't let Goten die without an older brother to look up to! _Chichi watch in silent horror as Gohan was punched and kicked around, leaving pools of blood everywhere he touched. Chichi could see it on the ugly green freak that he was quickly getting bored with her son with every passing second he pushed Gohan around.

            "I'm tired of this game I might as well kill you now." Chichi heard the Vice say as he left his hand up and start forming an energy ball. _Please no not yet! I'm almost there; only a few steps more. _"Game over kid. You los-"

            "Noooo!" Chichi kicked the Vice with all her power into a glass window of a torn up window. She hastily grabbed Gohan and ran for it to the spot she had hid Goten. She didn't notice the other Vice pull out a gun and shoot it at the loving mom.

            Chichi winced at the sting in her neck and the pain spreading from it. Her body started felling weaker and her speed started to lower. Her heart jumped with joy when she was finally a few yards from the shallow and well-hidden crevice. She threw Gohan softly into the hole as her leg gave away from under her. She landed face forward onto the ground only her eyes in the view of Gohan in the hole.

            _I love you. _Chichi thought hopping the message reached her son. She sadly watch tears leak down Gohan's paralyzed face. Chichi's fell into the hole next to Goten's soft sleeping body. Chichi started feeling dizzy as something picked her up.

            "I found the women, but can't see the other anywhere near." Chichi heard someone say.

            "The parellyzation probably already worn off. That's okay we'll meet up with him one day." Another voice said.

            _Good they wont find them they wont find my babies. _Then everything went black.

Well that was kind of sad.  *Sniff*

**Please review or I'll…I'll…I will do something, but I haven't figure it out yet, so hold on a sec.**


	3. Apples

**Hullo, hullo!! I just want to say sorry for a short fic and being a little late (only a day) and to thank my best reviewer *cough* only reviewer :( *sigh* for well reviewing, I really appreciate it. Come right up um…  ****Chibi-Gotens-Gurl. ****I also hope Goten and Gohan beat those jerks, hey maybe they will even met up with the ugly green freak, which reminds me…he's still up for grabs. Anyone, anyone, come on you know you want him? My first offer is five dollars, no, how about four fifty…four…?**

**Nope I still don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of his characters. Hits the desk over and over Why, why, why!! If I owned DBZ I would make sure to give Goten To Chibi-Gotens-Gurl, Trunks to her friend and I would steal Gohan from Videl…Mwahahahahahaha… cough sorry.**

**Enjoy the fic.**

 Gohan is now fourteen, but will probably turn fifteen in a couple of more episodes. Goten is going to turn five, so he's four right now. 

          Goten was watching Gohan who was walking in a faster pace two feet ahead of him. Goten's tummy grumbled they hadn't eaten in two days so for. (It must be hell for the poor two half sayians) _Need food going to pass out… _Goten collapsed to the ground while his brother kept on walking forward, still searching for any sign of food. Goten slowly brought himself up to a standing position and went after his brother, he didn't want to be left behind, but he still felt weak.

            Goten kept on watching his brother who had suddenly jumped into the air and started running. Goten quickly ran after his big brother. Few yards away from him Goten tried to catch his brother's attention.

            "Gohan slow down! Stop running, why are you running?!" Goten turned to face the direction his brother was running to. "Oh." Goten sped up his pace with excitement.

            Up ahead was a huge apple tree untouched by all the damage lying at its roots. (May not seem much, but if you were a starving half sayian it's a whole lot.) Goten couldn't help, but stare at the juicy looking pure red apples hanging dialectically on the tree branch. _There must be a billion apples! _(Only one hundred) When Goten finally reached the tree his brother was already eating, but Goten wasn't paying any attention to him, but the apples hanging right above his head.

            Forty apples later (twenty-seconds) Goten got all his energy back, but was well… still eating.

            "Okay, that's enough Goten; we still need to save some for later." Gohan told his brother.

            "Just a little more, please." Goten said through a stuffed mouth.

            "No."

            "Please." Goten stared up at his brother with sad eyes. (Oh no, not the sad look how can Gohan resist?)

            "No." (There you go.)

            "Alright." Goten said reluctantly as he sadly stood up. ( :( ) "So can we train then?"

Gohan purse his lips together and started to debate with himself if they should or should not. "I don't know …"

            "Please." Goten begged with his sad cute little eyes.

            Gohan looked down at his brother and smiled. "Alright."

            "Let's not fly, okay Gohan, because my stomach really hurts." Said Goten as he got into his fighting position that had a little Gohan and his own in it while Gohan also got into his usual position.

            "Alright." Gohan said right before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Goten. (Oh yeah, just in case you wont be able to guess Gohan lowered his power level to give his brother a chance.) Gohan almost kicked Goten in the side, but missed by a hair as Goten dropped to the ground to kick his bother off his feet. Catching his brother's move Gohan jumped behind Goten and kicked Goten into the tree only hard enough for Goten to make a thumping noise.

            Gohan smiled at his brother's efforts. _He's strong, but not fast yet. He is still learning. _While in his thoughts Goten had hurriedly gathered himself and was already aiming a kick at Gohan's head. _Oops better pay attention. _Gohan quickly ducked, but when he came back up Goten was nowhere in sight until…

            "Hai." Goten said as he punched his brother in the stomach.

            Surprised by the attack Gohan fell on his butt, while his brother cheered.

            "I finally got you! Yeah!" Goten yelled, cheered, and danced around his brother.

            Gohan smiled in the usual Son grin. "You have gotten a lot better Goten, but you ne-" A loud explosion a few miles away filled the air and it's energy pushed some leaves into Gohan's face.

            "What was that?" Goten asked as he slowly rose into the air and began flying in the explosions direction.

            "Get back down!" Gohan grabbed his brother's foot and pulled him to the ground. I think the Vice found another victim or victims."

            "We should go help them."

            "Wait." Gohan closed his eyes and started searching for the energy levels of the one or more victims. There were two and one of them felt awfully familiar. He couldn't figure out why; he tried to build a picture through the ki, but only succeeded in only making to friendly eyes. _Who is that?_

"Come on Gohan, let's go save someone." Goten once more flew into the sky, but this time Gohan didn't grab him, but flew right after him.

I know, I know that was short and I was a little late, but next time will be a little longer, I hope. Uh… just in case you wanted to know Gohan is wearing an orange gi exactly like his father's and Goten is wearing a blue a gi. Where did they got them? I HAVE NO IDEA because they got their clothes without me knowing. Maybe they made them their selves. Gohan also has the same haircut he had since twelve (He keeps it that way with his invisible scissors) and Goten has his dad haircut, which grew that way because he never comes it (I don't think any of them do).

**          Don't forget that the ugly green guy is up for grabs and now only cost two dollars that's right only two dollars.**

**Please review and help me keep on going. Thanks!**


	4. Power Pole?

          Um, sorry for the late chapter I've been stuck on reading manga, Kajika (made by the same person, I think, who wrote Dragon Ball/Z/GT), Bleach, which I really, really love, Full Moon, Anima, and Kenshin. Also homework made me go slower, stupid school.

**Nope, I don't own Dragon Ball Z because if I did I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic.**

**Enjoy the fic. It may be a little short… sorry.**

            Kuririn was flying to Kame's lookout when he saw two huge masked men ganging up on a raven haired pig tailed girl. _Vice!_

            The girl looked really fit and looked as if she might actually hit the Vice, but when she got to close they would punch, hit, or kick the girl in the gut, arm, etc. _They're just playing with her, any minute now they will get serious and kill her. _As if on cue, the girl's scream rang into the air. Kuririn could see her crumpled body was bent in all the wrong places.

            Kuririn could feel anger soaring all over his body, replacing the fear that was controlling his thoughts, as he watched one of the Vice men placed their foot on the top of her chest and start pushing, forcing her rib cage to crack one by one. Using the small courage that just build up inside of him he gathered enough energy to create a ki ball and through it right over the girl at the evil that was hurting her.

            Paying attention to his fun the vice didn't notice the ki blast, so he had no time to defend and was knocked right into his partner. Kuririn quickly jumped to the girl, who was taking in air one slow wheezy breath at a time. _Good she's still alive. _Kuririn turned in the direction of the Vice men to see how much time he had. The one who was hit by the energy ball slowly brought himself up to a standing position. He glared up at Kuririn and grinned.

            "Your going to regret you ever did that, shrimp." The vice spat in Kuririn's direction before he jumped in the air and landed a hard kick on Kuririn's chest.

            Kuririn collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball. Pain surged from the spot that he was kicked. _Guess they're stronger than I thought. _He turned to look at the slow panting girl. _I'm no good to her dead; if I could just grab her and fly off then she would have a chance to live. _Gasping in pain as he lift his body into the air he kept his eyes on the standing Vice who was just staring at Kuririn with amusement dancing in his eyes.

            _I must take my eyes off him for at least a second, so I can grab the girl and escape. _Kuririn gathered himself and tried to use his energy to quicken his pace, but only an arm length away again he felt pain come forth from his chest.

            "I don't think so small fry." The Vice said with an evil grin. "I want to kill her first than play with my new toy."

            The vice slowly walked in the girl's direction taking in all the anxiety of Kuririn, who was trying to get up, but only succeeded at squinting in pain as he watched the vice reach his destination. _That jerk! This would be a really good time to come and save us Goku.  _Kuririn turned his head not wanting to see a death of another.

            "Power pole extend!"  A voice ringed into the air.

            _What?! _Opening his eyes Kuririn hastily turned his head to the voice. "Goku?"

Yes I know… I'm Evil. :)

Sorry that this one was short, but I got to go do my homework : ( . If you got any questions go ahead and push that little box down there that says submit review and I will be more than happy to answer your questions on the next story.

I find out I have an IQ 158 (Genius), but for some reason I don't believe it, I'm not that smart plus it was easy. If a thirteen year old thinks it's easy it must be fake…right? 


End file.
